In general, a water treatment device is a device for treating incoming water, and discharging water externally to supply drinking water to a user.
Such a water treatment device may be a water purifier including one or more water filters to filter incoming water, and to supply filtered water to a user. In addition to the water purifier, there may also be provided a gasogene providing carbon dioxide to incoming water to be supplied to a user, or a water ionizer which electrolyzes incoming water into alkaline water and acidic water to be supplied to a user.
Such a water treatment device may include a water tank in which filtered purified water may flow and is stored.
In the water tank, the purified water may be stored at atmospheric pressure, thereby limiting an extraction position of the purified water. For example, There may be a problem in which water stored in the water tank may be discharged externally, only if an extraction unit such as a cock or a faucet, connected to the water tank to discharge the water stored in the water tank, should be disposed lower than a water level of the water tank.
Further, conventional water treatment devices may not be able to sufficiently cope with contamination of a water tank or an extraction member.